


Chosen Consort

by NovaRain



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fanart, FrostIron - Freeform, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), M/M, Marriage Proposal, Snow, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 02:51:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20941070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaRain/pseuds/NovaRain
Summary: Jotun king, Loki, using his furred shawl to provide warmth to his precious mortal, Tony.





	Chosen Consort

**Author's Note:**

> Both are sitting on a bed of furs while it gently snows. I imagine the scenario is something like a "garden picnic” (don’t know what sort of garden can grow in the harsh environment of Jotunheim), where Loki confesses his feelings for Tony and it’s reciprocated. Loki then proposes to Tony, expressing his desire to make him his human consort.
> 
> Loki’s jotun appearance is based on the (sadly, no longer existing) app game: Avengers Academy. Differences include the earrings, the glowing ice gem in his hair, and the markings that glow instead of being ridges. 
> 
> Overall, there are issues with the proportions, but I still like this drawing. Originally created last year for Tony Stark Bingo Challenge 2018.


End file.
